villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fuuka
Fuuka was a minor antagonist that appeared during the "Twelve Guardian Ninja" Filler Arc of Naruto Shippuden. She is voiced by Yū Asakawa in the Japanese dubbed version, and by Laura Bailey in the English dubbed version. Biography Fuuka was a member of Furido's team whose goal was to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village. As a part of this plan, she and her teammates stole several corpses of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. During their mission of stealing the corpses though, they were discovered by Team 7 and were pursued. Fuuka and her team separated to divide and trap Team 7 in the catacombs below the Fire Temple. Fuuka eventually found herself faced against Naruto, who had just managed to avoid one of the traps that had been set for him and his team. The two prepared themselves for battle and rushed towards each other, but Naruto was surprised when Fuuka suddenly stopped in front of him and licked his cheek. Fuuka stated she tasted the Wind Type of Chakra in Naruto and decided to add him to her "collection". She asked Naruto if he prefers "french or soft", and when he was confused by her question she clarified she means kissing. Naruto was shocked that she was asking to make out with him and angrily refused before running off, leaving Fuuka shocked that she was rejected. Naruto eventually stopped, believing to have gotten away from Fuuka, and commented on how he isn't good with girls like her. However, Fuuka appeared from the wall directly behind Naruto with a jutsu and heard him speaking to himself. With a small giggle, she surprised him by leaning seductively against his shoulder before quickly moving in front of him and pinning him against the wall. Fuuka flirtingly told Naruto that he can never refuse a lady and with a sly smile whispered to him that she wouldn't let him escape. She slowly began to lean in towards Naruto, opening her mouth and closing her eyes. Naruto shook his head fiercely to avoid her and begged her to stop, but she clapped her hands against his cheeks, holding him still and forcing him to pucker up. With a whisper of "Kiss of Death", Fuuka pressed her lips against Naruto's in a deep passionate kiss and Naruto closed his eyes from the shock. After several seconds of making out, Fuuka opened her eyes but saw Naruto was unaffected by her kiss. The two stared at each other for a moment, giving confused groans, until Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke, ending the liplock. Fuuka realized she had kissed a shadow clone and turned around, discovering a large group of shadow clones taunting her. One of them mockingly blew Fuuka a kiss and commented that her kiss wasn't that bad after all. Angered that his trickery had already outsmarted her and had allowed him to steal a real kiss from her, Fuuka growled that Naruto would have died in bliss if he had gone along with her and stayed still but had now ticked her off, and attacked him. During the battle she revealed her ability to use all five different types of nature jutsu, Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, and Wind, giving Naruto a hard time keeping up with her and being unable to land a solid hit on her. Fuuka continued to make flirty comments to Naruto while they fought, such as telling him she wanted to teach him about "the mysteries of the female body", and continued her attempts to kiss him. Eventually, Naruto managed to cut part of Fuuka's hair and she suddenly appeared to age drastically, turning into an elderly image of herself before turning to dust. Naruto was shocked by this but assumed it was a substitution jutsu when Fuuka appeared behind him again, looking no worse for wear. Angered at Naruto for cutting her hair, Fuuka approached him, furiously declaring that he will pay for damaging her most important feature. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her hair began moving in the air like snakes, paralyzing Naruto, and turning his legs to stone. Fuuka returned to normal and, with a smile, calmly stated it was time for them to share a "nice hot kiss", before darkly adding that as payment for it she would take Naruto's soul. Stepping forward, Fuuka grabbed Naruto's shoulders, preventing him from struggling against her, and made herself comfortable with him. Fuuka gently held Naruto by his cheeks and chin, cuddling him and forcing him to look her in the eyes as he visibly sweated from a mix of fear and anxiety. Giggling to herself, she whispered her technique once again before leaning forward and finally kissed Naruto. Fuuka kept eye contact with Naruto as she kissed him, with a look of victory present as Naruto was slowly affected by her kiss and she began draining him of his chakra. Naruto's team arrived, and Sakura expressed great shock at seeing Naruto kiss the enemy, but she and Sai quickly realized something was wrong. Sakura leaped into action, demanding Fuuka release Naruto, but was unable to help him due to the interference of Fuuka's team. Sakura and Sai were quickly trapped and Fuuka was free to finish Naruto uninterrupted. However, Fuuka began to absorb the chakra of the Nine-Tails, and unable to handle this "evil chakra" she screamed in pain before she shoved Naruto away and restored his chakra. Fuuka and her team managed to escape however, with their plan still unknown to Team 7. Several days later, she and her team put their plan to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village into motion and attacked the village. During the attack, Fuuka faced Naruto once again, with both looking to settle the score from last time. During their battle, Naruto managed to cut Fuuka on her arm, much to her annoyance. When she healed the wound almost instantly, he discovered that she was switching bodies, and that was why she could use so many different techniques. Fuuka eventually managed to knock Naruto out with one stomp on his chest after he once again damaged her hair. Fuuka stood over Naruto and soon calmed down, remembering he had Wind chakra. Because of the rarity of that type, Fuuka decided to stalk up. With a quick lick of her lips, she lowered herself on top of Naruto and kissed him while he was unconscious. Taking her time with this kiss, fantasizing about having Naruto's vast power for herself, she didn't notice Naruto regain consciousness. Naruto realized that the secret to Fuuka's body changing technique was her hair, which was why she was so defensive of it and called it "her life". Taking advantage of Fuuka's inattentiveness, Naruto grabbed a handful of her hair, startling Fuuka out of her daze and breaking their kiss, and ripped it off her head. This heavily damaged her body and reduced her to her true form, a hideous monstrous figure. She was finally killed when Naruto hit her with his Rasengan. Navigation Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Naruto Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Perverts Category:Necromancers Category:Black Widows Category:Youkai Category:Misandrists Category:Immortality Seeker